pjmcrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mike Rift
Michael "Mike" Rift is a 18-year-old Greek demigod, the son of Zeus and Michelle Rift. He was previous head counselor of Zeus's Cabin until his half brother Dallin took over and is current Praetor of the Twelfth Legion at Camp Jupiter. He is currently in a relationship with himself (forever alone). Background Mike Rift was born in Brooklyn, New York. When he was little his mother died and he had to go live with his Aunt. His Aunt never knew that he was a child of the all mighty god Zeus, only ever as her sisters child. His Aunt and Uncle are well of so money, food, and clothes were never a problem to him. He grew up going to ps830 and never really fit in, he had a couple friends here and there but he always felt that he never truly belonged. He has always been interested in the sky, you can always catch him admiring the sunrise and sunsets. But at 14 this all changed, one day riding the train to Manhattan everything was going as normal. The occasional bumps and jitters of the train and everyone minding their own business. This of course didn't happen. A typical dressed businessmen had occasionally been looking at Mike, he of course being raised in New York closely held his phone and kept his hands at his sides. The man soon looked at him and looked to be 6'2, had a beard, and strands of grey hair here and there. At the next stop he came up to him and showed him a newspaper, he showed Mike a topic about Greek gods and goddesses. After looking at the man he handed him a golden ring claiming that he dosent need it and he rather give it to a man that could use it then sell it at a pawn shop. It was an ancient greek ring, it was gold trimmed with Ancient Greek writing around that read "tempest" he had no idea at the time it wasn't English. He took the ring from the man and got off at the next stop to switch trains to go to Manhattan, little did he know he just met his father for the very first time, Zeus. The next day at school Mike was playing basketball at school when a crazy three headed snake lady burst out of the women's locker room and started causing chaos in the gym. All the sudden one of the kids he knew went up to the three headed beast and started beating it up with his crutches! Going up to him he introduced himself and he said he was Sam Greenwich latter asking,"You saw that?" Which he responded with,"of course that was the coolest thing i've seen all day!" After that Sam then talked to him saying he was a Satyr you know from greek myth. Listening to the kid he ditched school with him and they called a taxi to go somewhere in the middle of Long Island, and that is when his life truly began. Appearance Mike is described as a very handsome young man, with thick, dark brown/black hair, swept to one side with his fingers as if he just stuck his head out the window. He has stormy grey eyes from his father but also a shade of blue from his mother. He also has a sarcastic, troublemaker smile. Mike in his early years was average in athletics but later from his training, becomes very fit, muscular, and lean. He does not seem to know it, or may simply refuse to acknowledge it, but a great number of girls (as well as Terry) find him extremely attractive. After tracking down Lupa and going through her training, Mike received a tattoo of a eagle and SPQR on the underside of his arm to signify that he is a full member of the Roman Twelfth Legion Fulminata. Personality Mike isn't the brightest person in the world, but in a tough situation he will sometimes outsmart his opponent, learn their weaknesses, and use his surroundings for an advantage. Mike has always been a natural born leader, standing up for what he thought was right and will never back down. He is sarcastic at times and a little bit of a trouble maker, but he loves and cares for his friends and family. Even going to the extent of risking his life for theirs. Mike has experiences death of people closest to him and will always be dawned by that, but he choses to always look at the good things and continues to fight for them. Abilities General abilities * Dyslexia: His brain is hardwired for Greek but also has learned Latin. * ADHD: Like most demigods, he possesses inborn supernatural battle reflexes and senses that he uses to analyze the fighting style of his opponent. * Superhuman Strength ': Being a demigod, Mike is stronger than the average mortal. As he was shown to knock out demigods with one blow, lift things a typical mortal wouldn't be able to handle, and win lots of arm wrestles. * '''Superhuman Agility ': Being a demigod, Mike is more agile than a regular mortal. As he was shown to vault over tall objects with ease, run faster then most demigods with the wind, and countless other feats. * 'Superhuman Durability ': Being a demigod, Mike is more durable than a mortal, as he was able to shake off being attacked by monsters, shake off being punched by Eros and be able to hold his own. * 'Superhuman Reflexes ': Being a demigod, Mike is faster than a regular human. * '''Medical Skills: Mike has shown that he has some medical experience, being that he took a athletic injury class in high school. Demigod Abilities * Aerokinesis: As a son of Zeus, he can control and manipulate the air. ** Air Blasts: He can control, and generate very powerful winds and air currents. ** Flying: He can ride air currents, making him fly. ** Air Solidification: Mike has shown to be able to shape the air in different froms and shapes, it was shown when he was fighting in Camp Jupiter with Kyle Bonny. ** Seeing Air Magic: being able to see and use air magic and the ability to influence and control the minds of air/wind spirits. ** Ropes of Wind: He can generate ropes of wind. ** Air waves: The ability to control and generate air waves, also used to fly the Argo. * Atmokinesis: As a son of Zeus, he can control the weather. ** Storm Generation: He can generate fierce storms, as seen in many battles he has been in. * Electrokinesis: As a son of Zeus, he can control lightning and electricity. ** Electrical Immunity: He is completely immune to electricity, having survived being struck by lightning by his half-brother Dallin, and also being able to hold live wires. ** Static Electricity: Like his brother, he can generate huge bolts and arcs of static electricity. ** Static Shocks: He can send strong electrical shocks through others on contact. Also emitting blue static shocks when he is angry. ** Lightning Bolts: He can summon lightning bolts from the sky, though the effort drains him. He has been noted to create lightning bolts that can destroy metal structures. ** Limiting Electrical Conductivity: Mike is able to control the conductivity of electricity, showed by not frying Quinn when he was underwater. ** Electric Weapons '''Mike has been shown in many fights to conduct electricity into weapons to improve their power. ** '''Electric Jump Start Mike has the ability to potentially power up and manipulate electric-powered machines, as he does on the argo. * Intimidation: Each Roman Demigod trained at the Wolf House has mastered the wolf-stare, a skill that intimidates their enemies so it is assumed Mike has learned it. * Zeus' Authority: Things that belong to his father's domain can do as he asks, such as statues of the angels in New York City, which were gifts to his father. They, on his request, flew him and his friends into battle. * 'Divine Authority '''Mike can communicate with any animal that flies or can touch the heavens who mainly treat him with deference and lordly respect, or an animal of Zeus. Magical Items * '''Thýella '(Tempest in English), made of Imperial gold and Celestial Bronze, given to him by his father Zeus to protect himself. When taken off his finger, it becomes a 3 foot tall double-edged celestial bronze/imperial gold sword and causes the fear of most monsters around it. Tempest is usually kept as a ancient Greek ring when not in use, and it will always return to Mike's pocket. Friends Luke Storm * Luke was Mikes closest and dearest friend. He met him on his first day at Camp Half-Blood and has always been buddies since. Luke's death greatly impacted Mikes life and caused him to transfer camps. Ryan Waters * Ryan was also one of Mikes great friends, Ryan, Dory, Luke and others have been on many quests with each other. Tory Brennan * Tory has always been close to Mike as they always compete in CTF, fighting, and just trying to one up each other. Even though they had a bit of a friendly rivalry Mike could always put his trust of his own life in her hands and not have an ounce of doubt. Kyle Bonny * Kyle and Mike have always been cool, they have fought in a couple battles together including the Battle of Camp Jupiter. Quinn Hackley * Mike has always gotten a long with Quinn and have been good friends since, until his death which was another reason to leave. Dorian Black * Dory has been with Mike since close to the very beginning, he will always be "one of the boys."Category:Character __FORCETOC__